Part of List
by Acetaminophen Kwon
Summary: Kai mengalami depresi dan delusi berlebih akibat kepergian Kyungsoo yang menghancurkan kewarasannya perlahan. "Kau akan tinggal di dalam ingatanku, selamanya." A GS, soft NC and songfict from Kai's fave song. Mind to check it out?


Notes : _Part of the List_ adalah lagu kesukaan seorang _Face of Group nya EXO_, **Kim Kai**, yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi Amerika yang sama hitamnya dengan dia. **Ne-yo** #joget lilin (?)

Gue iseng download dan setelah di dengarkan, gila! Bagus banget! Kelembutan yang memancarkan kerinduan sekaligus kesedihan yang jantan dalam lagu ini sangat cocok dengan kepribadian seorang Kim Kai #kayak gue kenal dia aja -_-

Dan voilah, terciptalah ide membuat FF ini.

Nikmatilah! Nikmatilah! Nikmatilah! ^^

.

.

.

"_Kau akan tinggal di dalam ingatanku, selamanya." –Kai._

.

.

.

Duduk di atas ranjangnya yang berantakan, Kai membungkuk sembari menghela napas lelah. Tubuh tinggi dalam balutan kemeja putih besar yang kusut serta celana jeans hitam dengan gaya sobekan di bagian lutut itu tampak lesu, seakan gairah hidupnya adalah nol. Sementara tangan kanannya menggengam leher botol berisi minuman keras, jemari tangan kirinya memegangi seputung rokok _Mariyuana_ dari merk _Malbouro_ hijau.

Menghisapi rokoknya dengan nikmat, terkadang Kai akan tertawa dan tersenyum sinis. Tidak, dia tidak gila. Melainkan, dia sedang mengejek dirinya sendiri, yang bisa-bisanya terpuruk begitu dalam hanya karena seorang gadis.

Ya, Kai memang sedang frustasi –bahkan orang idiot pun bisa mengetahuinya.

Dan penyebab atas semua ini, adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Do Kyungsoo.

Yang sebenarnya telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

"Noona..." Melempar putung rokoknya yang sudah memendek ke lantai, tangan kiri Kai beralih menuju helaian rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit kusut. Tidak lagi selembut dulu –saat Kyungsoo masih ada di sini dan rajin merawat penampilannya.

Meneguk isi botol besarnya hingga tumpah dan membasahi leher cokelatnya, mata Kai semakin sendu sementara kepalanya seakan berputar-putar. Kebingungan, kelelahan, kerinduan serta kesakitan yang melanda jiwanya terlalu besar hingga mampu menghancurkan fisiknya secara perlahan.

Dan ini semua, karena Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie-noona..." Terengah dengan suaranya yang parau sekaligus seksi, Kai menatap ke depan dengan sayu –sekaligus penuh pengharapan akan kehadiran gadis yang dia cintai di sini. "Aku merindukanmu..."

.

.

_._

_(Flashback)_

_._

_Seorang gadis sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar yang tersimpan di dalam kamar kekasihnya seraya menyisir rambut indahnya yang menjuntai sebahu._

_Kyungsoo, yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter di Rumah Sakit Jaekim itu memang sengaja memotong pendek rambutnya agar tidak mengganggu saat bekerja. Selain itu, Kai juga mengatakan bahwa rambut pendek akan tampak jauh lebih seksi ketika mereka sedang bermain di atas ranjang._

_Dasar Kim Kai._

_Setelah memastikan rambutnya yang merah kecokelatan cukup bagus dan helaian poni halusnya terkurung rapi oleh sebuah jepit hitam –pemberian Kai, Kyungsoo lanjut mempercantik wajah imutnya dengan beberapa tepukan bedak di pipi dan sapuan lipgloss di bibir._

_Selesai, dan wajah sepolos bayi itu berubah menjadi cantik menggoda._

_Tersenyum pada kembarannya di cermin, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari jika kekasihnya sejak tadi tengah asyik memperhatikan dirinya._

"_Kita hanya akan menghadiri acara reuni SMA Jaekim, Noona. Ayolah, jangan berlama-lama lagi." Menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terbalut stelan jas hitam formal menuju tempat Kyungsoo berdiri, Kai tersenyum kecil kepada gadisnya tercinta._

_Kyungsoo melirik ke arahnya dengan ketus, kemudian lanjut memperindah bibir merah mudanya menggunakan lipgloss rasa stroberi. "Dasar tidak sabaran."_

_Kai pun tertawa kecil, lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan manja._

"_Aku memang selalu tidak sabaran jika menyangkut dirimu, Noona." Bibir Kai mendarat di telinga Kyungsoo, mengecupnya kemudian mengulumnya pelan. "Kau sangat cantik, bahkan tanpa segala riasan ini di wajahmu."_

_Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, kemudian menoleh dan mendongak ke belakang hingga hidungnya bertemu dengan hidung Kai._

"_Klise sekali."_

"_Itu kenyataan." Kai sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyum saat Kyungsoo lebih dulu tersenyum tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau sungguh menggairahkan, hingga aku ingin memakanmu."_

"_Hey, bukankah jadwal kita malam ini adalah pesta dansa reuni SMA Jaekim, Kim Kai?" Mengerjapkan mata bulatnya imut, Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Kai dengan tatapan polos._

"_Ini masih pukul tujuh, dan kita masih bisa pergi setengah jam lagi." Kedua tangan penuh pigmen itu bergerak menuju dada Kyungsoo sebelum melakukan gerak meremas yang menggoda. "Sebelum menari di sana, aku ingin menari di sini dulu. Tentu saja, jika kau tidak keberatan..."_

_Membalik tubuh sintalnya yang terbalut gaun merah menyala yang begitu elegan sekaligus seksi, Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kai. Mata mereka pun bertemu, saling menyelami iris jernih masing-masing sebelum bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kai-ya..."_

_._

_(Turnback)_

.

.

.

Sebelah tangan Kai menumpahkan isi cairan dalam botol tadi ke atas kepalanya sendiri. Membasahi rambutnya dengan minuman hasil fermentasi anggur yang berbau sedap dan membuat beberapa bulirnya menetes membasahi kemeja putihnya dengan warna merah.

Setelah seluruh isi botol itu habis, Kai melemparnya ke sudut ruangan hingga menabrak dinding dan pecah berkeping-keping. Sejurus kemudian, tubuhnya ambruk di atas ranjang _King Size_ miliknya. Dan dulu, juga merupakan milik Kyungsoo.

Mengusapi sebelah matanya yang agak basah akibat tumpahan anggur tadi, wajah Kai nampak kacau akibat keletihan luar biasa, kemalasannya merawat diri dan kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Dia letih menjalani hidup tanpa Kyungsoo.

Dia malas melakukan apapun tanpa Kyungsoo.

Dan, dia sangat sedih akibat kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Noona..." Kedua mata kucing yang sendu itu semakin basah karena air mata. "Aku membutuhkanmu..."

.

.

.

_(Flashback)_

_._

_Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan sembari tersenyum. Desahan masih tidak berhenti mengalun dari bibirnya yang merekah indah karena pergerakan Kai atas tubuhnya yang begitu cepat dan keras. Mereka menyatu dalam kenikmatan cinta, yang semakin lama semakin dalam hingga akal sehat seakan terbang entah ke mana._

"_Kai-ya..." Jemari mungil nan lentik itu bergerak menuju pelipis Kai, kemudian mengusapi keringat di sana dengan lembut._

_Kai menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah kecupan di permukaan bibirnya yang bengkak. Sungguh, pemandangan di bawahnya terlalu menggairahkan untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata! Wajah imut Kyungsoo merona manis, kedua mata indahnya menatap sayu sementara alunan desahannya bagaikan instrumen lagu paling merdu yang pernah Kai dengar._

_Belum lagi, tubuh gadis itu akan semakin menggoda saat terangsang. Payudara besarnya mengeras dengan puting yang mengacung tegak dan selubung kewanitaannya menyempit, seakan berusaha untuk menelan seluruh kejantanan Kai agar semakin bergerak ke dalam. Segala respon tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu hebat ini segera membuat gairah Kai memuncak dan meledak seperti gunung api._

"_Kau menakjubkan, Noona." Pergerakan Kai makin lama makin cepat dan liar. Cengkeraman kewanitaan Kyungsoo atas dirinya benar-benar nikmat hingga dia ingin terus merasakannya lagi dan lebih. "Olahraga macam apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tubuhmu bisa seindah ini, hm?"_

"_Olahraga di ranjang bersamamu." Kyungsoo mengerlingkan sebelah matanya genit dan nakal, yang kemudian segera Kai balas dengan tusukan dalam hingga langsung menabrak titik kelemahannya secara telak "Kai-ya..,"_

"_Ada apa, Jiwaku?" Mendekatkan wajahnya, Kai menyeringai sensual sebelum melumat bibir Kyungsoo sejenak._

_Sembari menahan desahannya agar mampu bicara secara benar, mata Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan dalam –seakan berusaha memandang pemuda yang sangat dia cintai sampai menembus ke dalam jiwanya._

_Tatapan itu, segera mampu menembus jiwa dan hati Kai. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang, keringatnya semakin mengucur deras lalu disusul oleh lepasnya benih yang dia miliki di dalam diri Kyungsoo. Mereka berhasil meraih puncak kenikmatan cinta bersama-sama, dan kini yang tersisa di tubuh masing-masing adalah jejak orgasme yang menyenangkan serta kelelahan semu._

"_Aku mencintaimu..." Kyungsoo mengusapi rambut Kai yang lembab oleh keringat dengan sayang._

_._

_(Turnback)_

.

.

.

Bangun dari tidurnya yang sangat tidak nyenyak, Kai mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dengan ekspresi wajah kusut. Keadaan kamarnya masih sama berantakan dengan kemarin malam. Pakaian di tubuhnya juga masih sama lusuh dengan saat terakhir dia menyiram dirinya sendiri menggunakan sebotol anggur. Dan perasaannya, masih sama hancurnya seperti disaat pertama Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

Teringat akan gadis Do itu lagi, kembali membuat Kai hancur. Menyadari jika saat terbangun tadi Kyungsoo tidak ada di sebelah ranjang mereka untuk memberinya ciuman selamat pagi, membuat dia merasa hampa luar biasa.

Kai kesepian tanpa mantan kekasihnya –yang sesungguhnya masih sangat dia kasihi dan cintai.

Tak lama kemudian, suara dering ponsel memecah kesunyian yang nyaris mengaburkan akal sehat Kai. Meraba sekitar, tangan cokelat itu pun menemukan ponsel tinggal sentuhnya sedang menerima sebuah pesan elektronik.

Oh, astaga! Bahkan, yang menjadi gambar tampilan ponsel hitam itu masih foto Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menyandarkan dagu runcingnya di bahu Kai sementara si pemuda memegangi kamera sambil tersenyum.

Orang awam manapun yang melihat foto itu, pasti akan langsung setuju jika gadis cantik yang menggemaskan dan pemuda tampan sensual ini sangatlah serasi.

Sayangnya, **serasi bukan berarti berjodoh.**

Tanpa sadar, bulir air mata menuruni pipi Kai dengan cepat. Foto manis tadi, laksana sebuah jeruk nipis yang menyiram matanya dengan kepedihan hingga memerah dan menitikan air kepedihan.

Ibu jari Kai bergerak lemas membuka kunci ponselnya, kemudian membuka pesan elektronik yang mengganggu dirinya pagi ini.

**From : chanyeol_park**

**Apa kau lupa mengunjungi adikku, huh?!**

Tersenyum perih, jemari Kai yang lemas kekurangan tenaga segera membalas pesan tersebut.

**To : chanyeol_park**

**Tentu tidak, Hyung. Aku akan pergi setengah jam lagi.**

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Dalam balutan jas formal serba hitam, Kai merunduk dan meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas tanah berlapiskan rumput hijau lembut. Di atasnya, ada sebuah batu nisan abu-abu yang mengukirkan nama gadis yang seharian kemarin membuatnya hilang kendali.

_Do Kyungsoo_

_12 Jan. 93 – 12 Jun. 13_

Seorang kekasih, yang terpaksa menjadi mantan kekasihnya karena kehendak sang Takdir. Gadis yang sangat dia cintai dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa, yang kini telah kehilangan jiwanya sendiri. Penyakit gula adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah tega membawa Kyungsoo pergi jauh dari Kai selamanya.

"Semoga kau tenang di sana, Sayangku..."

Secara teknis, Kai sedang tersenyum. Mata kucing dan sudut bibirnya melengkung dengan manis. Hanya saja, aura kesedihannya tetap memancar kuat karena air matanya yang enggan berhenti mengalir laksana sungai kecil menuruni pipinya.

Sedikit jauh di belakang Kai berdiri, ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai pengamat. Meski dirinya merupakan kakak dari Diabetesi cantik yang sedang ditangisi oleh Kai, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menangis.

Chanyeol sudah kebal. Lagipula, adiknya itu memang sudah sakit sejak kecil, sehingga dia sudah siap seandainya Kyungsoo harus meninggalkan dunia lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

"Kau adalah pria paling kuat yang pernah kukenal, Chanyeollie." Menggenggam tangan suaminya, Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis hingga Chanyeol spontan ikut tersenyum.

"Waktu adalah penyembuh luka, Baekkie. Dan waktu, sudah menyembuhkan lukaku." Chanyeol mengecup dahi sang istri penuh rasa sayang. "Kelak, waktu juga pasti akan mampu menyembuhkan luka di hati Kai akibat kepergian Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Jemari Kai meraba permukaan nisan yang menaungi tempat peristirahatan terakhir gadisnya dengan gemetaran. Air matanya masih mengalir namun tidak ada suara berisik keluar dari mulutnya. Tangisan itu, murni mengalir begitu saja dari matanya setiap kali teringat akan Kyungsoo, cintanya.

Cinta pertama, sekaligus cinta terakhir yang sangat dia cintai.

.

.

.

_(Flashback)_

_._

"_Kau pasti sembuh setelah operasi itu, Kai. Percayalah padaku! Aku adalah Dokter, dan aku sangat tahu jika Amerika Serikat adalah negara terbaik untuk mengobati penyakit cardio-compleks yang selama ini menyakiti tubuhmu." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai dengan semangat menggebu-gebu agar kekasihnya tidak memiliki keraguan akan jadwalnya berobat ke negeri Paman Sam besok._

"_Tapi, aku akan berada di sana untuk waktu lama, Noona. Sementara, dirimu tidak dapat menemaniku. Aku tidak mau pergi!" Pemuda yang menjadi Direktur Muda atas Perusahaan Grup Jaekim cabang Korea itu memberengut manja seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan._

"_Astaga, kau ini keras kepala sekali!" Kyungsoo tertawa sembari mencubit pipi Kai dengan sayang. "Itu juga demi kebaikanmu, Kai-ya. Apa kau tidak ingin sembuh?"_

"_Aku ingin sembuh, tapi –" Kai segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat. " –aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu."_

_Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan karena tingkah laku Kai yang sedikit kekanakan. Mendorong dada Kai perlahan hingga pelukan mereka terpisah, Kyungsoo menatap mata kekasihnya. Menyelami iris cokelat terang di hadapannya sedalam mungkin hingga mampu menghanyutkan jiwa si pemuda Kim._

_Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman pasif yang polos dan menggetarkan hati._

"_Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Kyungsoo saat ujung hidungnya dan hidung Kai bertempelan. "Dan aku ingin bersamamu, selamanya. Untuk itu, bukankah kau harus sembuh?"_

_Kai mengangguk, bola matanya yang jernih sedikit memerah. Kesungguhan niat Kyungsoo untuk melihatnya sembuh benar-benar membuat pemuda ini terharu. Hingga akhirnya, si keras kepala Kai pun menyerah._

"_Baiklah. Besok, aku akan berangkat ke Amerika Serikat dan pulang satu bulan kemudian, dalam keadaan sembuh total."_

"_Nah, itu baru kekasihku! Selamat tinggal, Kai-ya. Aku mencintaimu..." Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mempertemukan bibir mereka, sebelum tubuhnya bergerak cepat memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan rumah Kai._

_._

_(Turnback)_

.

.

.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, Noona. Itu, merupakan kata-kata terakhirmu untukku sebelum Diabetes sialan itu merenggut nyawamu."

Tertawa sinis, tangan Kai yang mengepal pun memukul rumput di bawahnya dengan frustasi.

"Kenapa dirimu begitu ceroboh?! Kenapa kau tidak menjaga kesehatan selama aku pergi? Seandainya kadar gula darahmu tidak menurun drastis, kau pasti tidak akan koma hingga akhirnya meninggal, Do Kyungsoo! Dasar dungu!"

Memandangi nisan yang bertuliskan nama indah kekasihnya, membuat Kai merenung.

Keinginannya, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di depannya. Dia ingin sembuh agar bisa hidup lebih lama bersama Kyungsoo, namun kenyataan malah menggariskan hubungan mereka harus berakhir karena kematian salah satu dari mereka.

Padahal, Kai sangatlah membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk hidup. Kehadiran, senyum, canda tawa, sentuhan dan perhatiannya adalah hal-hal yang dia butuhkan untuk terus bernapas dan melangkah di atas dunia yang kejam.

Tapi nyatanya, Kyungsoo kini tidak ada di sampingnya.

Kai paham benar, jika _keinginan tidak pernah sesuai dengan kenyataan _dan_ kenyataan tidak pernah sesuai dengan kebutuhan_. Itu memang permainan kehidupan yang tidak pernah bisa dihindari, dan satu-satunya cara menghadapi hal tersebut adalah dengan berbesar hati menerimanya.

"Meski dunia kita kini berbeda, itu sama sekali bukan alasan bagiku untuk melupakan dirimu atau berhenti mencintaimu, bukan begitu?"

Bangkit sembari mengusapi jejak air mata di wajahnya, Kai menghela napas kemudian tersenyum perih.

Meski berat terasa, namun dia harus melakukannya cepat atau lambat. Kai, harus mampu merelakan kepergian Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sedia kala.

"Besok, lusa, satu tahun lagi, sepuluh tahun lagi, atau bahkan sampai saat rambutku sudah memutih, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan dirimu. Kau akan tinggal di dalam ingatanku, selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo, selama hidupku dan sampai matiku..."

.

.

.

KaiSoo : **END**

.

.

.

Sebagai permintaan maaf kepada semua fans gue (lagaknya -_-) karena kelemotan gue dalam melanjutkan FF di My Stories, gue berinisiatif mempublish ini deh!

Sebenernya, gue ngetik ini sambil nonton Cinta Brontosaurus. Tapi, kenapa jatuhnya malah sedih banget yak? T_T

Karena ini oneshot, kalian pada paham maksudnya, kan?

Bagus ^^

Meski gue ga mencantumkan nama obat tertentu atau ilmu pembelajaran, gue tetep menuliskan beberapa pesan moral dalam FF ini ;

Serasi bukan berarti berjodoh.

Keinginan tidak pernah sesuai dengan kenyataan dan kenyataan tidak pernah sesuai dengan kebutuhan. Dan satu-satunya cara menghadapi hal tersebut adalah dengan berbesar hati menerimanya.

Semoga berguna bagi yang membutuhkan sedikit 'pencerahan' dalam hidup! Tahun baru, hidup baru, semangat baru!

Mari kita saling membantu dan menunggu comeback EXO dengan kalem dan keren, ppyong!

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon

19 Jan. 15

19.32


End file.
